Ultraviolence
The eighteenth episode of Season 4. Summary Matt starts to realize he's invisible to girls and wonders if it's because he doesn't act masculine enough, so he decides to hang out with his lacrosse teammates more to try and get female attention. Will he learn that he doesn't have what it takes to play with the big boys when they take him on a shady adventure? Meanwhile, Eliza finds herself in hot water when her biggest secret is leaked on Clearwater Secrets. She manages to aim the aggression people have at Dex, but a bigger issue surfaces: who's baby did she abort? And Ethan finds himself in a messy love triangle when both Brittany and Candace vie for his affection and things get dirty. Main Plot Matt feels alone and looks for attention in the romance department, but soon finds that girls don't notice him. Thinking that he needs to hang around his teammates more and wanting to prove himself and his masculinity, they send him on a dangerous mission that he might regret forever. Sub Plot Eliza's worst nightmares become reality when her abortion becomes public. She decides to make up an excuse why she had to abort it which paints Dex in a terrible light, putting a strain on his new relationship with Scott. Are all these lies worth it or will people find out who she really is? Third Plot Brittany and Ethan seem to be hanging out a lot recently which makes Candace jealous after hoping he would come back to her. She decides to come between them, but she's about to learn that Brittany is not the girl to be messed with. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Ultraviolence" by Lana Del Rey. *This episode marks the first appearance of Nicole Hoffman. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Jim Abele' as William Malloy *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Matt: I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil... Candace: Might as well have with those losers involved. THE GLOVES Matt: I’m tired of everyone treating me like I’m made of glass. I’m a man! Adrianna: And I’m a B cup. We both know those statements are far from true. Matt: Then I guess I’m just going to have to prove it. (Matt is seen fighting) ARE OFF Scott: Right when I thought everything was good, another bomb is dropped. Dex: I’m so sorry, Scott! Eliza: I aborted the baby because it reminded me of all the abuse Dex put me through! (Scott is seen ignoring Dex) NO ONE Sophie: Don’t even get yourself involved in a love triangle. Caylee: They’re more trouble than they’re worth. Brittany: This guy is one I’m willing to fight for. (Candace is seen throwing a milkshake at Brittany’s car) IS SAFE (Brittany and Candace are squaring off) (Matt is seen beaten and bruised) (Eliza and Keith are seen shaking hands evilly) NEW EPISODE “ULTRAVIOLENCE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 418a.jpg 418b.jpg 418c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Blake: “Trust him, he knows a lot about pussy.” *Eliza: “I better get that Oscar nom, bitches!” *Ethan: “With Candace there was so much drama, but I feel like I have room to breathe with Brittany.” *Eliza: “There was a moment where I felt a spark of regret for what I did to you and Dex, but then I remembered how you backstabbed me by telling him about my cheating and then dating him!” *Jamie: “I’ve taken the bitch down before, I can do it again.” *Ethan: “You guys are willing to tear each other to shreds just to win me over, well guess what? You both lose!” *Chloe: “Hey guys, is it just me or did the room just get a little more disgusting?” *Eliza: “Time for Scott’s perfect life to crumble…” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_418:_Ultraviolence Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Matt Plots Category:Eliza Plots Category:Brittany Plots